


Funny Feelings 日本語

by GenericAuthorName



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Twincest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName
Summary: リンは彼を思うの止められなくて、理由がわからない。





	Funny Feelings 日本語

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Funny Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812272) by [GenericAuthorName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName). 



> 日本語でペラペラ話さないから、文法の小さい誤りがあるかも。

理由が分からない。彼は全然男らしくないけど、 _あんな思考_ と思うの止められない。

彼は筋肉がなくて、体毛もない（そして、彼は一日おきに脚を _剃る_ ）けど、爪を黄色く塗って、長いブロンドの髪をその小さいポニーテールに結ばれて、両方の耳にピアスがある。そして、私の双子の兄だ。

しまいに、まだレンを思うの止められない。私は宿題をしたり、ヴィデオゲームしをたり、本を読んだりするだけど、不意に、私は _あんな思考_ と思う：

_レンの舌はどんな味があるの？バナナが好きから、たぶん、バナナのような味。。。_

_でも、私はオレンジも、レンはバナナも好きから、私の舌はオレンジのような味あるの？_

_じゃあ、レンもオレンジが好きのを願う_ 。

しまった！ _あんな_ _思考_ をもう一回思ったばかり。彼は双子の兄だ。

双子の兄を思うの止めて。

_ああ、またか。。。_

 


End file.
